What Friends Do!
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: "He's like the weird brother I never wanted." Rosa goes out of her way for a friend. Super fluffy.


There were very few things that anyone knew about Rosa Diaz, and that's how she liked it. Rosa was cool, mysterious and in the right mood, down right terrifying. It wasn't because she had a bad childhood, a bad life, or even a terrible family. On the contrary, her family were extraordinarily nice, something that always bothered her. Even her closest friends knew no more than 3 or 4 things about her. Except maybe, Charles Boyle. The pitiful little man seemed to know more about her than most, much to Rosa's dismay. He unfortunately happened to be a good detective and the world's best friend. Nothing frustrated Rosa more than when somebody knew more than they should, but over the years at the 99, she had begun to soften. Not much, but enough to start letting those smiley morons in, and more recently, she'd even managed to let herself love a dog. Yes, Rosa had grown a lot over her years with the 99, which is why she was out walking today.

Rosa, along with her newly acquired dog, Arlo, walked down the streets of New York. Despite his tough owner and his leather bound studded collar, the puppy couldn't be further from tough. He was the sweetest dog you'd ever meet, and seemed to melt Rosa's hard exterior. As they walked towards their destination, Rosa remembers why she bought Arlo in the first place. Charles had been so depressed after his weird, dumb dog, Jason, had died. Rosa didn't understand why he was so upset, which is why she bought him Arlo. When he refused and left her with the dog, it made her sad. She had wanted to cheer her friend up and to snap him out of his funk, but realising that you simply don't just own a dog, they're your family. Charles had managed to teach many lessons like this to Rosa, which is why she hated seeing him upset or hurt (something she very rarely admitted).

Rosa stopped in front of one New York's many art galleries. She entered with the dog in toe, only to be stopped by security.  
"Excuse me, Miss, you can't bring a dog in here." The burly man said, gruffly, as he stared down at the happy puppy.  
Holding an expressionless face, Rosa moved her leather jacket enough for him to see her badge clipped to her belt. It's not something she did often, but since she was rather attached to this dog, she wanted him to stay with her. The security officer simply grunted and moved aside. Rosa smirked a little, she was very intimidating. She wandered through the gallery, looking at some of the pictures on the walls and the art sculptures in the room, wondering why anyone would waste their money on such garbage.  
"Rosa!" She hears from behind her.  
Genevieve Mirren-Carter walked out from behind a floating wall.  
"How on earth did they let you in with a dog?" She said, almost laughing, "I try all the time, and it's my gallery."  
"I'm a cop. I could take him to the movies if I wanted too." Rosa said, not finding the situation as funny as Genevieve.

Genevieve lent down and ruffled the puppy's fur atop his head. Arlo wagged his tail joyfully, giving a dopey, happy look at the Art Gallery owner.  
"So, what can I help you with, Rosa?" Genevieve asked, looking up, while still patting the dog.  
"I need to discuss something with you." Rosa responded, passively.  
"Oh? Is it for a case?" She asked, standing up, thinking it could be an art related issue.  
"No, it's about Charles."  
Genevieve gave Rosa a worried look, "What about him? Is he ok?"  
"He's fine. He's making Terry some desk yoghurt." With an air of disgust. "It's about you and Charles." Rosa said, looking her dead in the eye, establishing dominance.

A stony silence fell over them, the only one not to notice was Arlo, who continued to wag his tail.  
"What about Charles and I?" Genevieve asked, her attitude changing, as she crossed her arms, attempting to match Rosa's intimidation, but was failing.  
"I'm just checking to see if you're serious about him." Rosa said, getting right to the point, in her indifferent tone.  
"I'm sorry?" Looking a little offended at the detective.  
"He's my friend and I don't want to see him rush into to something that's not right."  
"Oh! I know what this is!" Genevieve snapped.  
Rosa's eyebrow rose questioningly.  
"You're jealous! I know all about the love Chucky used to have for you. And now that we're getting very serious, you can't handle it and want him for yourself! Isn't that right?" Genevieve demanded, with a great deal of hand gestures, finishing by putting her hands on her hips.  
Rosa, who had not even battered an eyelid at the woman's outburst, answered with an emotionless, "No"

Genevieve was clearly flustered by this woman, if she wasn't here to steal her Chucky away then what did she want.  
"Then, why are you here?" She snapped, shortly.  
"It's nothing much really, just a warning." Rosa answered, passively.  
"Excuse me?" It came out as a whisper, but Genevieve sounded incredibly threatened.  
"Don't, hurt, him." Rosa said, with a slight growl.  
Arlo, picking up on Rosa's tone, stopped wagging his tail. He walks in front of Rosa and let's a little puppy growl.  
"I don't intend too!" Genevieve snapped, "What makes you think I will?"  
"You guys are moving very quickly, I just don't want thing to end just as quick." Rosa said, little small amounts of emotion seeping into her words, "I've seen what happens, we all have."  
"I love Charles, we're going to have a family together." Genevieve cried, rather offended by Rosa's accusation.  
"Mm-hm, yes, so I've heard. But you're not the only one I've heard this from." Rosa commented.  
"Vivian." Genevieve muttered.  
"They may not have wanted kids together, but they were going to have a life together, until she shattered him!" Rosa clenched her teeth, "It took Terry and I months to get him get to a point where he didn't break down every time he saw a woman in a power suit."

Silence fell over Genevieve, Arlo still stood protectively in front of Rosa. Genevieve was offended by Rosa, but was starting to understand why she was here.  
"We have picked up his pieces and put him back together. I will not have him going back to some 'Neo-Matrix egg sucker'!" Rosa growled, fiercely. Arlo let out a short bark, eyeing Genevieve.  
"Ok, so he's been hurt a couple of times, but why go after me? We're happy and I love him." Genevieve argued, "I'm not the one who broke his heart and ran off!"  
"Who said I didn't go after Vivian?" Rosa's voice return to its passive state, unnerving the gallery owner slightly.  
"What did you do to her?" She asked, slightly apprehensive.  
Rosa simply stared at the woman, her face remaining idle. Arlo gave another bark.  
"Arlo, chill!" Rosa said, without taking her eyes off Genevieve. Arlo's tail started wagging and the dopey look once again took his face.  
Genevieve got the feeling that she didn't want to know what Rosa did to Vivian.

"Ok, I get it. We are moving very fast, but I love him so much. And we both have so much in common. Like our favourite word is succulent!" She said, happily.  
"Gross." Rosa muttered, frowning.  
"I'm not going to run off when we hit a problem. Did I run off when that crazy bitch stole his sperm?" She yelled, causing some customers to look over.  
"Eleanor is a psycho." Rosa agreed, quietly.  
"I want to marry Charles and have kids with him. I want to have life together, with all the messy bits." She assured Rosa, though Rosa was praying that she meant problems  
and not messy sex stuff.  
Rosa stared at the woman once more, finally deciding she kind of liked her and that maybe she was good enough for Charles, "That's all I wanted to know. But, be warned, it'll be me you will deal with if you break him."  
"I understand." Genevieve gulped, eyeing the detective nervously.

Rosa turned to leave, she had said what she needed to say and she wasn't here to make small talk.  
"Wait!" Genevieve said, Rosa stopped and turned back to her.  
"Why? Charles says you're closed off with everyone, why would you do something like this for him?" Genevieve asked, crossing her arms again.  
Rosa thinks for a moment, "I'd do it for all my friends, not that they would ever find out. And even though, Charles can disgust and exasperate me simultaneously, he's my friend and I care about him." Rosa admitted, though with a slightly eye roll, "He's a good guy, and don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's like a weird brother I never wanted."  
"You know, besides Jake, Charles considers you one of his best friends." Genevieve said, with an earnest smile.  
A warm feeling spread through the pit of Rosa's stomach, though her face stayed passive.  
"That's nice." Rosa said, indifferently. She turned to leave again.  
"Charles will be pleased to know you care." Genevieve said, after her.  
Rosa stopped, looked over her shoulder, "No, I wasn't here." Giving her a glare for good measure.  
Genevieve raise her hands in defeat, and watched the tough woman and her puppy leave her gallery, wondering what a strange woman Rosa was.

Back out on the streets, Arlo bounded happily at Rosa's side. She looked down at the small dog and smiled as she remember he'd attempted to protect her, or, maybe he was trying to help intimidate Genevieve, either way, it was pretty sweet. She lent down and picked up the dog. He licked her face, causing her to let out a rare giggle.  
"You're not such a dumb dog after all." She cooed, quietly, scratching him behind the ear.  
She bundled the dog up in her arms and set off back to her apartment, feeling quite happy with the world, which was a new feeling for Rosa Diaz.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Rosa walked into the bull-pit, helmet in hand and a tray of coffees in the other. She noticed Jake and Charles having a very excitable conversation over at Jake's desk. It wasn't that unusual for them to be like that, Charles got excited rather easily. Charles finished their conversation with a hug and noticed that Rosa had arrived. He walked over a sat beside her desk. He simply stared at her with the biggest smile anyone could imagine.  
"What's up, Boyle? Genevieve shampoo your hair last night?" Rosa asked, sarcastically, not looking up from her computer.  
"Yes, she did actually." He answered, pleasantly surprised.  
"Ew." Rosa muttered, pulling a grossed out face.  
"But, that's not what I'm happy about!" Rosa could practically feel sunshine rays coming from his face.  
"Alright, why do you have happy rainbows shooting out of your ass?" Rosa turned to him.  
"Genevieve is pregnant!" Charles said, with a little girlish squeal.  
Not what Rosa was expecting, she gave a small smile of surprise.  
"Wow, congrats man!" Giving Charles a punch in the arm.  
Charles let out a happy giggle, as he rubbed his arm.  
"Yeah, I'm finally going to be a papa!" He let out a contented sigh.

Rosa watched her friend, he seemed to ooze happiness. She was pleased to see him that way, it was clear that Genevieve really did care for him.  
"Oh and I have something to ask you." He said, suddenly sounding very serious.  
"What's that?"  
"Genevieve and I would like you to be the baby's godmother, if you want to?" He asked, giving Rosa a face she could rarely say no to.  
"Really?" Rosa asked, rather shocked at his request.  
"Yes, really! Who else can teach my baby to be cool and tough at the same time? Because let's face it, it won't be me." He said, Rosa nodded in agreement.  
"Are you sure Genevieve wants me, though? I'm not exactly godmotherly material." Rosa commented, frowning, wondering why Genevieve would want this after she threatened her.  
"Yes, in fact it was Genevieve's idea. She thinks you have a great protective instinct."  
Rosa rose her eyebrows in surprise, suddenly understating why Genevieve want her as the child's godmother.  
"Wow, I'm not sure what to say." Rosa smiled, nervously.  
"Say yes! I know you're a little scared of babies, but it's ok. I know you'll love this little Boyle baby, and you'll make it the first cool Boyle." The little man said, almost jumping in his seat.  
Rosa couldn't possibly say no to that, "Thank you, Charles. I'd love to be the baby's godmother."

Another girlish squeal left Charles's lips and he launched himself on Rosa, bringing her into a tight hug. Rosa patted him awkwardly on the back.  
"You're going to make a great Aunty Ro Ro!" He gushed, with happiness.  
Rosa pushed him away, "What! Nobody is going to be calling me Aunty Ro Ro!" She said, scarily.  
"Oh, but they are." Charles whispered, gleefully.  
Jake popped up out of nowhere and shouted, "Uncle Jakey and Aunty Ro Ro in the house!"  
"Woo!" Charles thruster his arms in the air.  
While Rosa kept an unrelenting bitch face, as she watched her stupid friends do a happy dance, screaming 'Uncle Jakey and Aunty Ro Ro', she couldn't help but be excited. Even though she had nieces, she felt she could actually leave a proper impression on this child. Yes, Rosa Diaz had soften over her years at the 99, and even though it hurt her to admit it, she was very happy about it.


End file.
